The Death of a Star
by BlackbirdTears
Summary: Regulus' angst-y thoughts and an interrupting Dumbledore


**So it's currently 3:00 am and I can't go to sleep so guess what I decided to do? Write a marauders oneshot while listening to some music! Yay! I have no clue if this is going to be a collection of oneshots or just a random one.**

These sleepless nights have become all too common. The circles under his eyes were getting darker day by day and his mind was becoming more muddled with insecure, dark, thoughts. Regulus Black laid in bed, frustrated at himself for not being able to sleep soundly and snore as loudly as Mulciber in the bed next to him. He threw of his stuffy green blanket and quietly rolled out of bed. Despite his attempt at being quiet, his dorm mate Rabastan Lestrange heard him.

"Oi, where ya' goin' Reg?" Rabastan asked half-conscious

"Can't sleep. I'm going to take a walk." Regulus replied annoyed.

"Kay' don't let Filch's cat find ya'," Rabastan replied before settling into a deep sleep.

Regulus was so graceful and quiet on his feet, Filch's cat never even noticed him. He gently closed the door behind him and headed down the dark Slytherin dungeons. Every other house thought the Slytherin dorms were a slimy dark place that no one in their right mind would want to live in. But Regulus thought it was a hidden gem. The soothing sound of the Black Lake's waves lapping on the dungeon's stone walls relaxed his hectic mind while the glow of the fireplace warmed his entire body from the chill of the regal green leather sofas. This would be Regulus' favorite place in the whole Hogwarts castle if the astronomy tower didn't exist.

The astronomy tower was commonly known to other Hogwarts students as a tower to observe the sky or a tower to shag in. But to Regulus it was his safe haven. Regulus always went in the hour before dawn to avoid any procreating teens and to gaze at the stars he was named after. Regulus climbing the long, winding staircase to the tower, always careful not to bump into the walls or make and creaks, and sat right next to the middle arching column.

He loved these nights.

The wind blowing his raven hair back. Through his loose shirt and down his back. Cleansing him of any troubling thoughts on his brother or "pureblood status." The stars gazing down on him, shining brightly just for him, he'd like to think. As if they were saying, Regulus you're just like us, timid and small from faraway but blazing suns up close. As if they were saying he was just more than his pureblood status, more than his mother's commands, more than the House of Black's second chance, more than the shattered remains of misplaced hope.

"Regulus Black," A warm voice disrupted him from his depressing thoughts.

Dumbledore stood there curiously looking at him in his sleeping robes.

"Oh-Dumbeldore-I'll go back to my dorm right away sir," Regulus stuttered, afraid to get in trouble.

"Oh it's fine," Dumbledore chuckled, "I like to come here and think too."

Regulus relaxed and started getting up to leave Dumbledore to think for himself.

"If you don't mind me asking Mr. Black, what were you contemplating." Dumbledore inquired.

Regulus hesitated. There was something so welcoming about the headmaster that made him wan to lay all his burdens on top of him. But then again why should he let Dumbledore know his vulnerabilities and weaknesses.

"Oh, sir, just about life in general." Regulus half-lied.

"Ah life. Life is fleeting but so precious. Don't you agree? Every one's life has that one great big moment. Take for example a star. Right before it dies, it explodes, briefly outshining an entire galaxy of stars. They say mine was defeating Grindelwald and obtaining the elder wand. But I might have an even greater moment for me in stock. What will be your brave moment, Mr. Black?" Dumbeldore said, admiring the stellar sky above him.

"I don't know." Regulus replied hesitantly.

"Ah well, you'll know one day. Now off to bed. It's almost sunrise." Dumbeldore chuckled while shooing him away.

Regulus trekked down the staircase as Dumbledore watched the first rays of sunlight hit the tower.


End file.
